Darkened Land
by DarkenAura
Summary: Dark is confused. After waking up in a stone plains area, he tries to remember what happened. Not knowing where he is, Dark is actually on a server secretly only for YouTube celebrities. On the way, he will meet different people good and bad. War will soon strike, and the server might break apart. Will Dark save the nations from war? Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or Yogscast.
1. The Awakening

**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction. Shout out to thank Southernson for inspiring me to write this and Star of Roselight for supporting me. Right, now on with the story!**

**********8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 **

Conversation: Somewhere in the Aether

"Has he come yet?"

"No but he almost is."

"We need him now!"

"I know but be patient."

"..."

I woke up on a stone path, eyeing the gray scenery. The whole place was a barren stone plains and my foot was full of agony.

"Where am I?" I said to myself.

"Hey sonny!" an old man said heaving a cart with carrots waving to me. "Help me out here!" The old man and I pushed the cart up a stone hill to the old man's house.

"Please stop this cruel torture," I groaned as my foot was pounding with pain. We reached the old man's house and I dropped in exhaustion.

"Eh, I forgot. What's your name sonny?" the old man questioned eyeing my pained leg.

"The... name... is...-" and I blacked out.

******8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 **

**Hehe, I love making cliffhangers. Well, I hope you enjoy the first chapter, even though its really short. Now bye! **

***disappears in a explosion of lapis***


	2. KnightPeculiar

**Me: Hey, welcome back! I've decided to make it every Friday, Saturday, or Sunday to update my chapters.**

**Thorn: Hey everyone I'm Thorn! I-**

**Me: Thorn! What the hell are you doing here! You don't come until like chapter 8!**

**Thorn: Really? No, I'm not it says I'm on chapter 15! **

**Me: My notes! Where did you find these?**

**Thorn: Nowhere.**

**Me: Well, doesn't matter now get out! **

***Thorn disappears in a shatter of a sapling***

**Me: Thank GOD! She is so annoying. Anyways, on with this story!**

******8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 **

I opened my eyes. I was in a room with a flower and stairs leading down to somewhere. My leg was still pounding with pain

"Where am I?" I said out loud.

"Eh, sonny you awake?" the old man shouted slightly somewhere down the stairs.

I limped down stairs and see the old man sitting on a chair with scrambled eggs.

"Eh, sonny we haven't finished what we said yesterday," I sat down on the other chair while the old man was holding a pan with eggs. "Eggs?"

"Um, sure," I said as he put those aromatic eggs on my plate. After taking a bite, I asked the old man, "I have a few questions."

"Ya, I knew so," the old man mumbled, "Ask away."

"Ok," I said. "Where am I?"

"You are in Minecraft," the old man said, "on a server called YouCel, otherwise known as YouTubeCelebrities."

I felt like the old man was hiding something but that was not my concern. "Ok, who am I and where did I come from?"

"2 answers," the old man said shuffling uncomfortably on his chair. "1. I doesn't know you, new player guessing, and 2. you are most likely from Earth for that's where most of us are from."

"Ok, I ask you one more thing," I said, "Who are you?"

"Oh yes!" the old man replied. "We haven't introduced. My name is Knight_Percuilar, Protector of People, King of Conquerors, and the Captain of the Dwarven Kingdom. You?"

"My name is um…" I thought out loud, "I actually don't know." I scratched my head thoughtfully.

"Well, hmmm. Your hair is dark soo... Your name will be Dark. Anyways I have a lot of chores and I was thinking if you could help," Knight_Peculiar said, getting up of his chair.

"Um, actually-" I started, but the old man was out the door before I could say otherwise. Thinking about my new name, I sighed as I lifted my feet. Wait, why aren't my feet sore or in pain? Whatever. I ran after that damn Knight_Peculiar.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 **

Again? I thought. Now where am I? I looked around. I'm in a forest? My eyes looked for something interesting. A house! Wait. A tree hut? I climbed up the vines to the hut and I heard:

"They attacked us, I told you, LittleChief, I told you LittleChief!" a girl voice rang.

"Oui! I saw them with my own eyes this time Thorn. Those blasted dwarves!" LittleChief bellowed shaking the tree.

"Wait, do you feel that?" Thorn said as she sniffed the air. They sat there quietly.

"A presence is here!" LittleChief shouted. A tall blond-headed man marched to where I was staying. "DIE!" He screeched and shot an arrow at me.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 **

**Hehe how was that for an ending? Floor cleaner guy! There are some saplings there! Yes right there! You got it! Ok, anyways guys, bye!**

***Disappears in an explosion of lapis***


	3. Author Notes 1

**Me: Hi everyone! No chapter today sorry. If you are wondering what the mumble jumble is I'll explain it now. 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 **

**The Past **

**This is a regular Minecraft server created by a Yogscast lover. Then the Yogscast paid the fan $1000 for the server and made this a secret server for themselves and their close friends. A terrible glitch happened and the server and its users disappeared. 25 users disappeared a year later. The Creatures (slyfox, uberhaxornova, etc) disappeared, appearing here. More and more users, mostly Yogscast and Creature fans came here never going back to Earth. CaptainSparklez, Chimneyswift, and Cavemanfilms came to the server the year after. Minecraft YouTube Celebrities and its fans came here from different parts of the world. All had the same question. How did this happen? **

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 **

**The Future**

**Being now used to this, the celebrities split the land. As well as that, they also make alliances with each other. Only the Swifters didn't make an alliance. There are 2 alliances that war against each other. The YogAlliance, which included Lomandia, Xephos, etc, are good with PvP. The CreatureLegion, however, are extremely good with building and strategies in which include Sly, Nova, etc.**

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 ** _**Meet the leaders.**_

**LittleChief- aka - inthelittlewood**

"LittleChief" is the chief of the Sapling Tribe which lives in the jungle biome. He himself planted the first sapling on this server. His deputy, TobyGrass, aka LikeSoTotallyToby, built all the houses in their territory. They were part of the YogAlliance until the dwarves flamed a the town SapVill( saplingvillage). His distant cousin is Thorn, who is a fan of his work. Titles: Savior of Saplings, Lord of Leaves, Grand of Grass.

**Slyster- aka - slyfoxhound**

"Slyster" has a interesting backstory. When Sly came to this server, he was attacked by zombies. Just then a pack of wolves fended off the zombies and Sly was really thankful. Sly is now the leader of the Silver Clan, which he proved that iron is really silver. Sly lives in a snow biome. He then promoted wolves as his territory animal. LividSmarts aka LividCoffee gave him his experiment "Silver Creepers" as his gift of welcome. Unfortunately, Sly betrayed them using Silver Creepers against the YogAlliance. Sly is in the CreatureLegion. His deputy, Luna, is a whisperer to the wolves. Titles: Superior of Silver, Whisper of Wolves, Sultan of Stealth.

**DwarvenDweller- aka - Honeydew **

Out of all the people who arrived on this server and stayed there, he was the first. His kingdom is behind a waterfall, underground their territory and some other people's territory in a hills biome. His second-in-command X-killer - aka - Xephos, is a killer and wielder of a rare "almightiest sword" given by the server owner and named it X-Saber, in which it is blue. His advisor LividSmarts - aka - LividCoffee successfully created 2 more "almightiest swords" given to him and another person, but failed creating the third.

**NovaQuik - aka - Uberhaxornova**

Quick and powerful, it was said that "NovaQuik" was spawned on top of a comet. Landing to the mainland, the owner gave him an "almighty sword" that he named "Comet." He is the King of the Crater Clan. His best man SsKaboom - aka - SSoh is a master planner and has the ability to sense auras. **8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 ** _**I'll leave it there but I need some OCs so here is an Aura list pick one. **_

**Crimson Red: Violence, bloodshed, not afraid to kill. Aura of Violence **

**Light Red: Courage, bravery, being a strong person. Aura of Courage **

**Orange: Nice, kind, but not defenseless. Aura of Song **

**Tangerine: Spunky, zany, a little out there, not really crazy. Aura of Deliberation **

**Topaz: Strong, undeniable, hearty, easily broken. Aura of Strength **

**Yellow: Perfect, trying, accomplishes everything. Aura of Perfection **

**Meringue: Sour, hateful, hates conflict. Aura of Poison **

**Emerald: Destined for greatness, believing, truthful. Aura of Truth **

**Bright Green: Loyal, truth, devoted, strong even upon death. Aura of Life **

**Dark Green: Questionable, shady, hazy, usually suspicious. Aura of Forlorn.**

**Cyan: Outgoing, perseverance, imaginative at times. Aura of Creativity**

**Sapphire: Solving, loves riddles, good with puzzles. Aura of Zen **

**Indigo: Faithless, indenting, confrontational. Aura of Battle **

**Special Auras: **

**White: Hidden power, hidden strength, hidden hope, everything hidden. Aura of Power **

**Violet: Secretive, lost, too far gone, unpredictable, sad, knows a lot. Aura of Insight **

**Gold with Rainbow Flecks: Powerful, gifted, magical, can bring peace. Aura of Harmony **

**Rainbow: Mix of all the Auras in the Rainbow. Aura of Talent **

**Diamond: Bold, guided, misunderstood, often reacts to harshly. Aura of Guidance **

**Crystal: True, brings to light, revealing, loves light. Aura of Light **

**Dark: Stealthy, quiet, unpredictable, Darkness is its strength. Aura of Darkness**

_**Also you must fill this form out to be an OC.**_

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Gender: **

**Kind: **

**Appearance: **

**Preferable Aura (only pick one): **

**Personality: **

**Weakness: **

**Strength: **

**Preferable Weapon: **

**Host, Player, or Minecraftian:**

**Side/Group:**

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 **

**Me: Anyways this will be awesome! **

**Thorn: Totally! **

**Dark: ... **

**Me: Da faq? How did u get here?**

**Dark: *points to an open lapis door* **

**Me: Damn my own poor planning! Get out! **

**Thorn: Could I at least say who is going to do what? **

**Me: No! **

**Thorn: Knight_Peculiar is gonna d- **

**Me: *unsheathes a katana and slices it at Thorn* **

**Thorn: (yelps) *backs up to a green portal and disappears* **

**Dark: Wow. **

**Me: Yup, now leave! **

**Dark: *shrugs and goes into a gray portal* **

**Me: *sheaths the katana* Well, anyways, BYE! **

***Walks out the lapis door***


	4. OC Winners and Stuff

**Ok yet again no chapter. But right now on this chapter, I'm gonna announce the OCs. Oh, and this may clear which sides.**

SilverClan(slyfox)

DwarvenReign(Honeydew)

SaplingTribe(inthelittlewood)

BlackGuild(Rythian+Zoey)

SwiftingCountry(Chimneyswift)

ChilledClan(ChilledChaos)

RepairedKingdom(CaptainSparklez)

NovaNation(UberHaxorNova+Ssoc)

**DuoPiratcy (Kootra+Gassy)**

**DirtLanders(Sips+Sjin)**

AirStrike(Nilesy+Lomandia)

**The OCs!**

******8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 **

**Name: ****Naskar15**

**Age:11 **

**Gender: Girl **

**Kind: Human **

**Aura:Rainbow **

**Personality:Funny, Nice yet deadly in battle **

**Weakness:Fighting against people who are younger or weaker Strength:Tree climbing, Parcour **

**Preferable Weapon:Bow **

**Side: ChilledClan**

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 **

**Name: Sky **

**Age:19 **

**Gender:Male **

**Kind:Human **

**Appearance:Green hoody, red shirt and grey pants **

**Preferable Aura (only pick one): Aura of Life **

**Personality: Friendly to most people, willing to protect friends if in trouble **

**Weakness: Death Strength: sniping, close range combat **

**Preferable Weapon: Gantlet Glove**

**Side/Group: AirStrike**

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 **

**Name: Catrice **

**Age: 13 **

**Gender: Female **

**Kind: Human **

**Appearance: Long brown hair with matching eyes, short **

**Preferable Aura: (pick one) ORANGE **

**Personality: She is kind, likes archery, doesnt like to fight **

**Weakness: fire **

**Strength: water **

**Preferable weapon: Bow **

**Side/Group: Sapling tribe**

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 **

**Name: Ron **

**Age: 13 **

**Gender: boy **

**Kind: Human **

**Appearance: strong athletic type **

**Preferable Aura (only pick one): mix between light red and emerald **

**Personality: nice, courageous,**

**Weakness: lava **

**Strength: battle **

**Preferable Weapon: Bow **

**Side/Group: RepairedKingdom**

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 **

**Yes! OC's! Excuses for one of my characters to get into the story!**

Name: Crystal

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Girl (Obviously)**

**Kind: Human**

**Appearance: Blonde hair, strange golden eyes, light blue jacket, white top, jean shorts, white tennis shoes.**

**Preferable Aura: Aura of Light aka Crystal  
**

**Personality: Sensitive to what other people say, brave, caring, tries to be her own person.**

**Weakness: Whoever is her friend, or is close to her.**

**Strength: Her hope.  
**

**Preferable weapon: Sword **

**Side/Group: Neutral but is sided with the SwiftCountry**

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 **

**Name: Mace (Not Macey, just Mace.)**

**Age: 16/17ish **

**Gender: Female **

**Kind: Elf-Human Hybrid(not the Santa Claus type)**

**Appearance: Shorter than most of her friends that she had. Dark brown hair up to her shoulders that she hates to be up in a ponytail or bun. Green eyes. A normal red/other color hoodie with jeans.**

**Preferable Aura: Light Red **

**Personality: She panics when under pressure, outgoing, brave, can be snappy when annoyed, observant, and talks a lot. (Which she hates when she does that) **

**Weakness: Gold... It's too flashy! **

**Strength: Cooked chicken! **

**Preferable Weapon: Bow **

**Side/Group: NovaNation**

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 **

**Name: Aurora **

**Age: 23 **

**Gender: Female **

**Kind: Ender-Human Hybrid **

**Appearance: Long black hair with purple streaks, Black and Purple headband, black sweatshirt that she wears with the zipper open, purple t-shirt, grey jeans, dark grey combat boots, Around 6 and a half feet tall, and her eyes are purple. **

**Preferable Aura (only pick one): White **

**Personality: Friendly, Sarcastic, Jokes around a lot but can be serious when needed to be, Caring for those she likes **

**Weakness: Is hurt by water, but only when fully submerged. **

**Strength: Can teleport anywhere in her field of vision, and is quite powerful. **

**Preferable Weapon: Diamond sword, with enderpearl embedded into the hilt. This makes the sword appear purple, and makes it 5 times more powerful than a regular diamond sword. **

**Side/Group: BlackGuild**

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 **

**Thats all for now. Anyways, all these heros will have an "almighty sword." It will be shown on the next chapter. Credit for Aura list goes to Star of Roselight. I do not need any OCs right now, but I may put your character in my story anyways. DarkenAura Out!**

***Disappears in a explosion of lapis.***

**P.S All the OCs are posted by the viewers. If you are now comfortable with your OC then P.M me.**


	5. Shadow

**Me: Long time no chapter eh? Well, here is chapter coming right at ya! **

"WAKKEEEE UP!"

I jumped and say, " I'm up! I'm-" I look around. It looked like... heaven? "Hmph," I turn my curious head to see a bearded man looking at me. "Come with me." He said motioning me to a hallway.

I shrug and go with him down the hall. We arrive in some kind of throne room and it left me wondering, what is this? It had 2 thrones and a picture of the bearded person.

"Ah, you're wondering where you are hmmm?" A black haired boy teen popped out of one of the thrones.

"Um, yes. Yes I am." I confusedly say.

"Come here chosen one." the teen said. Wait, chosen one? As I go closer to him, I see display cases of heads. I shudder seeing a head that looked like a person.

"Who- ar-e you?" I sputter, flinching when the tip of his dark sword hit my right shoulder.

"I am Shadow." the teen said calmly. " I am the owner of the server."

"Why am I h-" I started. "You are here because you are chosen," Shadow said, pausing dramatically, "to save my server." Startled at thought, I try to run but Shadow grabbed me by my shirt. "My friend. First think."

I calm down thinking. LittleChief said something about burning from the dwarves... so...

"Chaos." I say. Shadow nodded his head. Turning around, he pressed a hidden button behind the throne. An opening came from between the two chairs. Inside was shelves of different types of things: maps, thoughts, weapons, books. In the middle of the little passage was a plasma screen TV.

"Take a look at what is happening." Shadow snapped his fingers and the plasma screen TV came on. Videos of terrible things came on: TNTing, fires, sniping, blood, drowning, traps. I say, "I don't get it, who is causing these things?"

"Look closer." Shadow whispered. I looked closely, looking at what is there. In each scene, there is a dark figure, too dark to see its face.

Shadow snapped his fingers again, and the TV shut off. "This is the work of my admins." Shadow says quietly. "Each one corrupted by my best friend who is the co-owner of this server. The glitch, she accidentally created, corrupting her and which she spread among my staff. I managed to shield myself with an amulet Notch," he pointed to the bearded man," gave me. But the glitch still has control of my best friend, and also my staff. Only you and 9 others can save them and prevent the nations to go to war."

Stunned. That's what I felt. I had one chance to save the server. "How do I do it? They probably have lots of stuff to beat me. I don't stand a chance!" I came into panic mode, running around in circles. "Ahhhhhhh!"

With the touch of his pinky, he stopped me. "I know you are weak and not ready for the upcoming battle so I have some things to give you." He grabbed a small hammer and broke the glass that said, _Break for the Chosen One_, and he pulled down the lever. The plasma split into two and another passage way opened up.

Shadow walked in and started throwing a backpack at me. I caught it and took a look at it. It was a black backpack with a white circle in it. I looked inside. It looked so small and cute until I reached in and pulled out a black hilt.

"What is this?" I ask. Shadow turned around and replied, "Oh, that's the new blade you get, press that button right there," pointing at a button on the hilt. I pressed it and it formed into all out slender, mid-night black sword.

"Cool," I stared in awe at it. "You should name it." I turn around to see the bearded man, Notch say. "It will make your blade stronger."

I thought for a minute and said, " I thee, chosen one, name thee blade, NightShard." Sparks jumped out of the blade, and I dropped it, surprised. I pick it up cautiously, eyeing it. Strangely, it had more glow to it. "There is more things in the pack," Shadow said. I reach in and pull out some kind of book. The title was _Minecraft: Guide to the Server_. I take a peek inside seeing crafting recipes, tactics, weapons, animals, and when I flipped to the near end I see: To be continued.

"It is not fully complete," Shadow answered before I said my question. "There is more useful stuff in there but you must look later. You are starting to gain conscious. Remember you and 9 people!"

My vision started swirling and I murmured,"Me and 9 people.

**Me: Sorry, everyone that submitted their OCs late. You are not the chosen one but make sure you check later because your character may be put later on! **

**Thorn: Am I a chosen one? **

**Me: *Ignoring* Please review and stuff. BYE! **

***Disappears leaving Thorn there* **

**Thorn: Hello? *Lights shut off* Is anyone there? I'm all alone**...


	6. Luna and the Death of A Knight

**Me: Second Chapter today! Yeah!**

_Boom_! I jump in fright. What was it? Creeper? Rain? TNT? I look up and see its raining. It's lightning. I'm in some kind of lake. Rivers from either side. Then I remember. MY BACKPACK! I look in the backpack. Hmm, some potions, some steak, NightShard, the book and a map. I take a look at the map. It looked like it had 8 territories and 2 islands. According to the map, the lake is called Lake Riptide and I am at the east part of the lake. South from me is a ravine and North is a giant tree. To the SouthWest of me is a crater and to the NorthEast is mountain with a waterfall.

I take a look at the lake. It looked so serene. Looking around, I look at the water. _Wow! That's me?_ I had black hair and navy blue eyes. I was wearing jeans and black T-shirt.

"Stop right there!" I turn around and see a girl about my age, who had long black hair and silver eyes wearing a backpack. She was wearing a camo T-shirt and a black jeans. The girl was holding a silver-like sword. She had a indigo glow. "Who are you?" she yelled.

"The name's Dark," I yelled back, pulling out my black hilt. "How about you Silver-Eyes?"

"The name is Luna," Luna growled. "What are you gonna do? Throw that hilt at me?"

I pressed the button on NightShard and drank a grayish potion. "Hey, where did you go?" Luna screamed, swinging her sword. _I must've been invisibl_e, I thought circling Luna. I leap from behind and stick the tip of NightShard at the back of Luna's throat.

"How does it feel Lu-" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw her back pack. It was a white backpack with an indigo circle. "You- a-rre a chosen one?" I questioned.

"Grrr, yes I am!" Luna yelled jumping back up. "Now move peasant before I-" she stopped and looked at my backpack and said," You are too!?"

_Luna's POV _

I stared at Dark at awe. No wonder why he had so much skill. He unsheathed his sword shrinking it back to a hilt. "Wait, how did you do that?" I asked, as he put back his hilt in his backpack. "Look inside your backpack and see what you find." he answered. I put my backpack down and looked inside. There was a silver hilt, a couple of steaks, a map, a book, and some apples. I pulled out the hilt and felt around it. There was an odd bump and I pressed it. To my surprise it formed into a silver sword. I admire it and thought up a name for it. I say," Argentum!" The blade exploded in silver flakes but it didn't explode. It had a grayish glow to it. "Cool." I say turning around to see Dark, but he had disappeared.

_Dark's POV _

I ran faster and faster, running until I saw Knight_Peculiar's little home. "Mr. Peculiar! Where are you?" Then, I saw it. An explosion that shook part of house and on the bottom was the old knight. "No! No! It can't be!" I shrieked as I ran down to see him. On him was a note that said: To Dark. I open it up and it said:

_Dark My Dearest Friend,_

_The Silver Creepers have come to kill me. I just had the right amount of time to make this note. Go to the NorthEast and jump into the waterfall. You will find my friends there. To make sure you didn't kill me, bring them my not and go into the kitchen and take my hilt. My smart friend made it for me and he will know. Bye foreve _

I start weeping, crying slightly for my old friend. As I finished, I vowed that I would avenge him. Following his directions, I put the note in my backpack and went to the kitchen. In the drawer, was a white hilt, it looked just like mine even the button, besides the color. I pick it up and throw it in my backpack. I walk out the back door heading NorthEast saying, "Good bye Knight_Peculiar."

**Me: Sad chapter eh? *starts sniffing* **

**Thorn: *Starts crying* **

**Me: I know Thorn it's sad. I almost cried writing this. **

**Thorn: I'm not crying because of that I'm crying because I want to be in the story now *cries louder* Me: Ok, I'll do some stuff and make you come in earlier. Happy? **

**Thorn: *stops crying* Yup. **

**Luna: Crybaby. **

**Thorn: I'M NOT A CRYBABY! **

**Me: Well I'll be stopping this fight. Make sure you review, favorite, follow, whatever. Now say bye people. **

**Luna and Thorn: *arguing, spewing insults, cursing* **

**Me: BYE!**


	7. Ron and Naskar

**Hey guys. Sorry for not posting a chapter for a long time. I was working on my new story, Fire and Traitors. Anyways check out it! I've decided to Ron's and Naskar's POV to the story. Now I'm gonna stop talking and say, on with the story!**

* * *

_Ron's POV_

I walk down His Majesty's red carpet, eyeing the guards, looking all smug. Just because they were the king's guards doesn't mean they are the masters of the guards or something. KingSparklez was sitting on his good ol' golden/emerald throne. He looked calm, though I thought I saw fire in his eyes. Me and Sparklez were good buddies in Knight Academy. He got the throne, due to his age, swordsmanship, and an average brain. I had more of the brains, but due to my lack of speed, the king before Sparklez made me his royal commander. I wanted to be king, I do! But I was still proud Sparklez for being the new king.

"Sparklez." I bowed to him.

"Commander Ron!" He laughed, sounding like a thunderstorm.

"Yes, that's my name." I said, chuckling. "Why did you call me, old friend?"

He stopped laughing, turning deadly serious. Sparklez turned his back and said, " The SaplingTribe exploded PointGuard town. I found this out when I went there and saw a Sapling logo on a piece of cloth. Your mission is to take GrassGrande and lead a legion of people. Only take GrassGrande to show our revenge for PointGuard. In there you will find LittleChief's cousin, hold her hostage, and return to your tower."

I straightened my body and replied, "You can count on me old buddy. I will lead the legion with pride."

"Then go, Ron. I will meet you back at the castle at the tip of dawn. And here," he tossed me a purple potion," Use this when the time is right. Now go and get your stuff. It is time to strike back."

I bowed again and ran out of his castle I threw an ender pearl east to my tower and said," Time to strike!"

* * *

I race up my towers, my chest heaving. I go to my studies and opened a drawer that says Tactics and Strategies. "Hmm, Flareshot will be good for this, but ThunderGround could be good too... But then again..." I went on talking to myself and eventually I yawned. "Time to take a nappy nap." I drank some Ginger Ale, ate a chicken leg, and collapsed into my bed.

* * *

_Naskar's POV _

I sprinted toward a waterfall. "Hey! Come back here, traitor!" I look back and see the soldiers run toward me. "No!" I yell, pulling out my bow and shoot down one of the soldiers down, but 9 more kept coming. "Ahh!" I screamed as a arrow pierced my leg. The soldiers ringed me. "Time to die traitor!" a soldier with a spear yelled. A navy blue blur and all the soldiers dropped in a pool of crimson red blood with a thud. When the blur came clear, a teen that had black hair, blue eyes, and a midnight black sword. The teen was probably 1 years older than me. He pulled my body up and said cooly, "Saw you in trouble, so I came and well you know." I blacked out in his hands.

* * *

I found I was in the Aether again and found Shadow. "Am I dead?" I ask him. He shakes his head and said, "I want you to meet Ron." He motions me to follow him. I strolled to him and followed him to his garden. There laid a brown headed boy. He looked so serene until Shadow kicked his stomach. "Ow..." Ron groaned waking up and looked at both of us. "Who are you?" he asked. "I am Shadow...Blah Blah Blah," Shadow went on and on and on about stuff why he's here blah. Ron widened his eyes and Shadow threw a red backpack with an emerald circle before he disappeared. "You should go too," Shadow said, snapping his fingers. I slowly became dizzy and fell.

* * *

Dark's POV

I was walking toward the waterfall when I heard a scream. I look to my right and see a girl, probably 1 year younger than me, being chased and shot by soldiers. I pressed NightShard, drank a pale blue potion and felt a surge of adrenaline. I sprinted there and sliced, thrusted and jabbed all the soldiers down. The girl looked up at me with blue eyes. She had autumn-brown hair with a split of silver and she was wearing rainbow colored clothes. Her T-shirt was ripped by the arm, and an arrow was stuck out of her leg. She was also wearing a backpack. I picked her up and said, " Saw you were in trouble, so I came and well you know." The girl dropped her head, a sign that she had fainted. I decided to camp out here and pulled out some green wool and started to build.

The girl woke up almost past sunset. I was cooking some chicken when I heard her whimper, " Don't kill me please." She was there shivering in the bad experience she witnessed. I tossed her some chicken and she looked confuzzled. "You aren't gonna kill me?" She asked carefully. I shook my head and asked, "What's your name?"

"Um... It's Naskar15 but people call me Naskar or girl." I laugh at that and Naskar smiled. She flung her backpack forward and that made me raised my eyebrow. She had a rainbow backpack with a white circle on it. Naskar noticed and said quietly, " Who are you?"

"I'm Dark. Chosen One of The Owner." I brought my backpack forward and she wide-eyed looked at it.

* * *

_Ron's POV_

I woke up with the strangest dream. I thought I was in Minecraft Heaven or the Aether. I turn to my studies and there was a backpack. I jump and say, "DA FAK?" I slowly go towards it. I jump and it didn't do anything. I pick it up and look inside. Inside was a couple of arrows, a bow, a red hilt and a book. I look at the hilt and yelped as it turned into a red long sword. I push a button and it shrinks back into a hilt. I put it back in the backpack and pull the book out. It's title was The Premium History of Tactics and Strategy. I gasp and a take a scan at it. I have been looking for this book for my life. I put it back into the backpack grab my sword that the king gave me, and ran for the castle.

* * *

**Ok, do you like that? I made it more than 1000 words! Review, follow, say hi, PM me, whatever. BYE! *Disappears in a explosion of lapis***


End file.
